


Sweet Night

by Pinksatellite



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksatellite/pseuds/Pinksatellite
Summary: Takumi suddenly came to his room and they spent night together. Two cups of hot chocolate and unexpected confession. It's really a sweet night isn't it?
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language, I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes or grammar error. Happy reading, thank you !
> 
> Psst psst this fanfiction based on ren's "please dance next to me"

Ren was playing a game when Takumi suddenly entered his room. He was surprised but quickly controlled his facial expression. Takumi rarely came to his room alone especially at night like this and that made the silver haired one wondered why the younger one suddenly came.

“Takumi? Do you need something?” asked Ren.

Takumi shook his head. Actually he just wanted to meet Ren that’s why he came to the older room. Takumi scratched the back of his head—his habit when he’s nervous. He was thinking about the right reasons to answer Ren’s question but couldn’t find any.

“I … I just can’t sleep” in the end he answered soberly.

Ren smiled and Takumi couldn’t take his eyes off from the smile that he has always admired. Takumi suddenly felt his heart beat fast. He wanted to run away. Just as Takumi turned around, Ren already grabbed his hand.

“Where you want to go? You said that you can’t sleep?” he asked.

Takumi couldn’t look into Ren’s eyes. “I’m afraid to bother you,” said Takumi.

Ren giggled. He patted Takumi’s head. “If it’s you, I don’t mind even you bothered me at midnight like this” Ren pulled Takumi’s hand and asked him to sit on the bed. “You want something? I heard that milk can help us to feel sleepy but I don’t have it so I can make you something except milk”

“You can’t drink milk.”

“Hahaha. That’s right! So… you want something to drink?”

“Hot chocolate? I know you have it” Takumi’s laughter roared into the air. He knew very well that Ren loved chocolate.

“Okay Your Majesty, Please wait a minute” Ren went to kitchen while laughing.

Takumi touched Ren’s bed. He smelled it, there was a smell of Ren there. He lay down, felt calm because of that smell. Made him unconscious slowly fell asleep.

Ren had just finished his hot chocolate when he found Takumi had fallen asleep. He placed two cups of hot chocolate that he was brought on the table. He crouched down to see Takumi’s face.

“Cute,” he muttered.

He gently stroked Takumi’s face and removed the bangs that covered his eyes. “From now on, let’s dance together on the same stage,” he whispered then kissed Takumi’s forehead  
Takumi slowly opened his eyes made their eyes met each other.

“Ta-Takumi?!” Ren was shocked. He was afraid if Takumi knew what he did to him.

“What do you mean, Ren-kun?” Takumi heard everything. He also knew that Ren kissed him. His heart beat faster made his face red like an apple.

“I… I just… I’m sorry, Takumi”

“Ren-kun, Why did you kiss me? Ren-kun please answer me!”

Ren sighed. He didn’t want to avoid it anymore. “I like you,” he said. “No. I love you! I’m afraid if my feeling burden you and will be bothering our carrers.” Ren held Takumi’s hand. “But now, I don’t want to be a coward. I like you Kawanishi Takumi, please just dance next to me.”

Takumi got up from his seat. He immediately hugged Ren tightly. “I thought you only see me as your little brother. I’m glad to know that you have the same feeling as me” Ren let got of their hug, he stared at Takumi in disbelief. “What? So… you too?”

The pink haired boy nodded and laughed. “But… what do you mean about please just dance next to me? You really bad if it’s about confession huh?”

Takumi could see Ren blushed. He couldn’t handle it, Ren looked so cute right now. “Stop teasing me,” said Ren. He felt embarrassed.

Takumi kissed Ren’s cheek faster made the silver haired boy lift his face. “You started it” said Ren. He pushed Takumi until they fell on the bed. Ren started to tickled Takumi until he couldn’t help laughing.

“I love you” Ren kissed Takumi on his lips. “I love you Takumi”

Takumi pulled Ren and made the older one fell on his side. He hugged Ren tightly . “I love you too Ren-kun. From now on, I will be beside you. Let’s dance together. Let’s reach our dream together”

They laughed together and spend their night with sweet words and of course two cups of sweet hot chocolate.


End file.
